ITS YOU Chap4
by skymoo
Summary: Pertemuan tanpa kesengajaan inilah yang membuatku berubah, lebih mengenal dunia, lebih menghargai hidup, dan lebih mencintai manusia, dan itulah kamu


**I****T****S ****Y****O****U**

Judul : ITS YOU

Author : skymoo

Cast : - Choi Siwon (namja)

- Kim Kibum (yeoja)

Other cast : - Kim Heechul as Siwon's Umma

- Choi Kangin as Siwon's Appa

- Ryeowook (Wookie) as Siwon's classmate (yeoja)

- and keep waiting another case

Rating : T

Length : 4/6 chapters

Type : GS

Disclaimer : Semua milik Tuhan :D *gak tau mo gimana lagi*

Genre : Comedy, Romance, Aneh, Abal

******Warning : Aneh, Typo(s), Gak nyambung, Kecepetan, dan masih buanyaak kekurangan yang lainnya :D . Sangat sangat membutuhkan bantuan biar kedepannya bisa lebih baik lagi. Kamsahamnida chingudeuuul.. RCL? Wajib Hukumnya! :D**

******Cuplikan Chapter 3  
**

_ari-hari berlalu dengan sangat menyenangkan bagiku, belajar di dangau bersama Kibum, memasak kue bersama Kibum, mengantar kue bersama Kibum, dan melakukan hal-hal menyenangkan yang lainnya bersama Kibum. Kini kedekatanku dengannya sudah tidak dipertanyakan lagi. Kami sangat dekat. Aku berpikir untuk segera mengungkapkan perasaanku yang sudah ku pendam ini, tapi aku takut noona menolak cintaku. Tapi… bagaimana aku tahu kalau aku belum mencobanya? Aku akan mengungkapkannya siang ini. (Siwon POV)  
_

**Cuss On...**

**One**

**Two**

**Three**

**SIWON POV**

_ DANGAU_

"Songsaeng, apakah anda pernah merasakan yang namanya jatuh cinta?" tanyaku sedikit ragu-ragu

"Sekali, dia datang padaku, dan mengajariku arti cinta"

"Oh, benarkah? Lalu apa yang kau rasakan saat kau bersama dia?"

"Aku merasa nyaman dan tenang saat dia disisiku"

"Ne, kau benar. Aku juga merasakan itu" kataku mulai sedikit gugup

"Wah, kau sedang jatuh cinta? Sama siapa sama siapa?" kata Kibum songsaeng penuh antusias

"Sama… RAHASIA! Hahaha"

"Hyaaa kenapa kau tidak mau menceritakannya kepadaku?"

"Songsaeng, menurutmu cinta itu apa?" kataku sambil menatap dalam matanya

"Cinta? Ya kalau menurutku itu sesuatu hal yang tidak bisa dijelaskan secara terperinci, datang tiba-tiba, tanpa perlu alasan, tanpa perlu imbalan, merasa bahagia, haaah akupun tak bisa menjelaskan padamu"  
"Songsaeng, kau tidak perlu menjelaskan apa-apa padaku, aku sudah cukup jelas menangkap itu semua, dan aku sudah terlalu paham tentang itu. Songsaeng, aku baru merasakan ini pertama kali, dan mulanya aku tak tahu ini apa, tapi semakin lama aku semakin yakin kalau aku mencintainya, mencintai dia yang bisa meluluhkan hatiku, sebelumnya belum ada yang seperti ini be…"

"Tunggu… tunggu… apa maksudmu?" potong Kibum songsaengnim

"Songsaeng, saranghaeyo… jeongmal saranghaeyo"

"Mwo?! Hya Choi Siwon, kau…kau…"

"Aku benar-benar mencintaimu songsaeng, entah mengapa, hatiku berhenti padamu"

"Hya, kita ini murid dan songsaeng, kenapa kau berbuat seperti itu? Aku tidak mau menjalani hubungan dengan muridku sendiri! Apalagi jarak umur kita terlalu jauh, aku tidak mungkin berhubungan dengan namja yang 5 tahun lebih muda dariku"

"Benarkah? Maaf, bukannya aku tidak sopan, berapa umurmu?"

"27 tahun, dan kau pasti masih 19 tahun kan, baru lulus SMA. Masih bau kencur"

"Kau salah songsaeng, umurku sekarang sudah 25 tahun… haha aku 6x tidak naik kelas"

"Mmwwo?! Jj..e..jeongmal? 6x? betapa bodohnya dirimu!"

Hyaa kenapa kau masih bisa menghinaku… kau ini, kalau bukan wanita yang aku cinta, pasti sudah aku buang ke Laut Timir. Hm.. sepertinya dia menolakku, bagaimana ini, aku tidak siap. Aku belum siap patah hati. Aku belum siaaaaaaaap ."

"Haish bukan karena aku bodoh, karena aku malas sekolah saja"

"Mwo? Malas sekolah? Kenapa? Kau ini, banyak yang ingin sekolah, tapi karena tak punya biaya mereka harus mengubur keinginannya itu.. eh kau malah…"

"Sudahlah songsaeng, bagaimana jawabannya?" kataku deg-degan

"Ho? Ja..jawaban apa?"

"Yang tadi…"

"Yang mana? Jangan membuatku bingung"

"Hyaa baru 5 menit aku mengatakannya, masa kau begitu saja melupakannya, ingatanmu jelek sekali!"

"Hyaaa mana aku ingat, aku hanya mengingat kata-kata yang perlu ku ingat"

"Jadi kata-kata yang tadi tidak perlu untuk diingat. Oke, aku akan mengulangnya sekali lagi"

Aku lalu mengajaknya berdiri, setelah itu aku lalu berlutut didepannya.

"A..apa yang kau lakukan?" katanya dengan nada gugup

"Aku hanya melakukan ini untukmu, dengan segala kerendahan hatiku, aku Choi Siwon memintamu untuk menjadi kekasihku. Tolong terima aku… kumohon" kataku sedikit memelas

Sungguh, ini adalah hal yang pertama kali aku lakukan, berlutut didepan wanita dan memohon? Haish dimana harga dirimu Choi Siwon.. ah tapi aku memang benar-benar mencintainya. Apapun rela aku lakukan hanya untuknya.

Lama kami terdiam bersama. Kehabisan kata-kata mungkin, atau mati gaya, ah aku juga tidak tahu. Yang jelas kita sama-sama membeku sekarang. Seperti patung. Terus terang kakiku keraaaaam. Sakit sekali.

"Sudah sore, saatnya bekerja. Ayo pergi"

"Hyaaaa songsaeng kau tidak juga memberikanku jawaban? Aku sudah melakukan semua untukmu, tapi kau sama sekali tidak memberikan aku respon? Hyaaaaa"

"Ayo kita berangkat, kalau tidak akan ku potong gajimu" katanya mengalihkan pembicaraan

"Haaaaiiiish songsaeng ini benar-benar membuatku gemas"

Setelah sampai dirumah Kibum, kami langsung bekerja. Hari ini suasananya sangat sepi. Kami tidak banyak berbicara, haish kenapa jadi canggung begini?

**WRITERS POV**

Semenjak ada kejadian itu, kini diantara Kibum dan Siwon seperti ada sekatnya. Mereka tak seceria dulu, mereka tak sebahagia dulu. Siwon juga jarang ngampus. Dia lebih banyak menghabiskan waktu di Laut Timur. Merenung, melamun, dan hanya berjalan-jalan menyusuri pantai. Entah apa yang ada dipikirannya sekarang. Penampilannya acak-acakan, sudah beberapa hari ini dia juga tidak mandi, jangankan mandi, makanpun sangat jarang. Tubuhnya jauh lebih kurus dari sebelumnya. Senyumnya hilang, lari entah kemana.

Suatu hari, Siwon memutuskan untuk kembali ke Seoul, mungkin dengan ia kembali, ia bisa melupakan semua tentang Kibum yang sempat mengambil sebagian dari hidupnya.

Sesampainya di Seoul, appa dan eomma Siwon kaget dibuatnya. Apa yang terjadi pada anak semata wayangnya ini? Kenapa ia kembali dalam keadaan yang super acak-acakan? Lagi pula ini kan bukan liburan. Kenapa dia bisa kembali?

**CHOI KANGIN POV**

Dari kejauhan aku melihat ada seorang laki-laki dengan langkah gontai menuju kemari. Tapi kenapa penampilannya seperti orang gila begitu? Atau jangan-jangan dia memang orang gila? Hyaa kenapa dia bisa berkeliaran disini.. atau dia lepas dari lapas nya? Omo! Bagaimana ini.. ah aku tutup saja lah pintunya. Ngeri aku melihat penampilan laki-laki itu.

_BRAAAAKK!_

Pintu terbuka lebar, omo! Bukankah dia orang gila yang berada di luar tadi? Kenapa dia bisa masuk kemari? Bukankah sudah ada satpam diluar sana. Haaaiiiish, penampilannya sungguh mengerikan.

"Heh, kau siapa?! Berani-beraninya kau datang kemari. Kamu pikir ini rumah siapa?"

Namja itu lalu mengangkat kepalanya yang sedari tadi menunduk.

"Omo! Siwon. Siwon anakku, kau pulang? Chullie… kemarilah, Siwon pulang" panggilku pada istriku

"Mwo? Siwon?" teriak Chullie disertai derap langkah berlari

"Hyaa Siwon, kau ini kenapa? Kenapa penampilanmu seperti itu? Apa yang sudah terjadi padamu?"

"Omo! Apakah dia benar-benar Siwon? Kau ada masalah? Kenapa?" kata Chullie terkejut

Tanpa menjawab pertanyaanku dan istriku, Siwon langsung menuju ke kamarnya. Ada apa dia? Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi padanya? Ah aku harus mencari tahu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi. Lebih baik aku hubungi Shindong temanku, dan langsung menanyakan apa yang terjadi pada Siwon.

"Annyeong, Shindong-ssi?" kataku dalam telepon

"Oh, Kangin-ssi. Annyeong, ada apa? Tumben kau menelepon"

"Aku hanya ingin bertanya, kira-kira ada apa dengannya? Kenapa tiba-tiba dia kembali dengan penampilan yang begitu acak-acakan? Apa yang sudah terjadi?" kataku dengan nada gusar

"Mwo?! Siwon? J..jeongmal? aku juga tidak tahu. Aku baru tahu setelah kau memberitahuku"

"Jeongmal? Kau bahkan tidak tahu? Apakah ada masalah dalam mata kuliahnya?"

"Molla. Nanti akan aku konfirmasikan bersama guru kejuruannya"

"Oh, baiklah. Secepatnya hubungi aku kembali"

"Ne" kata Shindong sembari menutup teleponnya

"Hya, jagiya, ada apa dengan Siwon kita?" kata Chullie cemas

"Molla, kita akan mengetahuinya setelah aku mendapat telepon dari Shindong" aku menenangkannya

**KIM KIBUM POV**

Haish, kemana perginya anak itu? Sudah beberapa hari ini dia tidak masuk. Apa yang terjadi dengannya? Kenapa aku jadi merasa bersalah terhadapnya? Hm~ bagaimana kalau ini semua memang gara-gara aku?

Ditengah-tengah aku melamun, tiba-tiba Shindong songsaeng datang…

"Kibum-ssi aku ingin menanyakan beberapa hal padamu"

"Oh Ne songsaeng, apa yang ingin kau tanyakan?"

"Mengenai Siwon, akhir-akhir ini dia tidak masuk kan? Saya mendapat kabar bahwa hari ini Siwon kembali ke Seoul dengan penampilang yang super acak-acakan. Apakah kau tahu ada apa dengannya?"

Hah? Siwon kembali ke Seoul, haish ada apa lagi dengan anak itu. Apakah ini benar-benar ada sangkut pautnya denganku?

"Maaf Shindong-ssi, bisa kah kau beri aku alamat rumah Siwon yang berada di Seoul?"

"Ini, aku beri kau kartu nama appanya Siwon"

"Oh, kamsahmnida Shindong-ssi. Saya akan segera menyelesaikan masalah ini, anda tidak perlu kawatir"

"Tap..tapi apa yang sebenarnya sedang terjadi?"

"Maaf Shindong-ssi, saya belum bisa memberi tahu anda, permisi" kataku sambil berlalu

"Oh iya Shindong-ssi, saya minta waktu cuti 1 minggu, untuk menyelesaikan masalah ini. Kumohooon"

"Oh, ne ne.. tapi kalau acara kamu sudah selesai, segera kembalilah"

"Ne, kamsahmnida Shindong-ssi"

"Aku akan melepon appa Siwon dan mengatakan kau akan datang kerumahnya"

"Annyeong Kangin-ssi, besok akan ada guru kejuruan Siwon yang akan datang" kata Shindong-ssi

"Ne… apa yang terjadi pada Siwon?" kata seseorang diseberang sana, appa Siwon

"Aku belum tahu, dia tidak mau menceritakannya padamu. Sudahlah hyung, kita akan mengetahuinya nanti, yang penting Siwon bisa kembali."

"Ne, oh ya siapa nama guru itu?"

"Kim Kibum, perawakannya kecil, berambut panjang, berkulit putih dan bermata bulat"

"Oh ne ne.. sebelumnya terimakasih dan maaf sudah merepotkanmu"

"Cheonmaneyo hyung" kata Shindong-ssi sambil mengakhiri teleponnya

Hm~ kurasa masalah ini memang benar-benar ada sangkut pautnya denganku. Aku harus segera membereskan masalah ini, aku sama sekali tak mau ada satupun masalah yang melilitku. Tapi sebelumnya aku harus berpamitan pada eomma dan Fishy.

_ MALAM HARI, DIRUMAH KIM KIBUM_

"Eomma, Fishy, aku akan pergi ke Seoul besok" aku memulai pembicaraan

"Kenapa? Tugas?" kata eommaku

"Anni, aku ada sedikit masalah dan aku harus segera membereskannya"

"Apakah ini ada sangkut pautnya dengan Siwon hyung, noona?" kata Fishy

"Dari mana kau mengenal Siwon, dan dari mana kau tahu itu semua?" kataku tak percaya

"Aku tahu Siwon hyung lebih banyak darimu, aku lihat beberapa hari yang lalu dia selalu ke laut, menurutku dia tidak melakukan apa-apa. Hanya diam, merenung. Entah apa yang direnungkannya"

"Mwo? Apakah dia pernah bercerita tentangku padamu?" kataku menyelidik

"Anni, dia hanya bilang dia menyukai seseorang, apakah itu kau, noona?"

"Ah~ bukan bukaaan.. mana mungkin dia menyukaiku, dia itu tampan, gagah, kaya, lucu.. hm mana mungkin dia menyukaiku" kataku yang tanpa sadar memujinya

"Apakah kau memujinya noona?" tanya Fishy penuh rasa ingin tahu

"Mwo? Anniya, aku hanya mengatakan yang sejujurnya, bukan memujinya" kataku sedikit malu

"Hyaa sekarang wajahmu memerah noona, kau benar-benar menyukainya ya.. benarkan?"

"Oh, anniya… mana mungkin aku menyukainya. Dia bukan tipeku, kau tahu itu kan?"

"Aish noona kau tidak perlu mengungkapkannya. Rona wajahmu sudah menunjukkan semuanya"

"Hyaa fishy, kenapa ka uterus meledekku, awas kau ya" kataku berusaha menangkapnya

"Sudahlah sudah, besok kau akan berangkat pukul berapa?" kata eommaku melerai

"Mungkin pukul 4 eomma"

"Hyaa kenapa pagi sekali, apakah kau sudah mengambil cuti?"

"Aku ingin masalahnya cepat selesai eomma, jadi aku akan berangkat sepagi mungkin. Shindong-sshi sudah memberiku cuti pagi tadi"

"Ne, arraso. Hati-hati ya, jaga dirimu baik-baik"

"Ne eomma, terimakasih kau telah memberiku izin. Aku akan berhati-hati"

"Cheonmaneyo, sudah kalian cepat tidur, agar tidak terlambat" kata eommaku mengakhiri perbincangan kami malam hari ini, perbincangan keluarga sederhana

Keesokan harinya, pagi-pagi buta aku sudah berangkat ke Seoul. Semoga dengan kedatanganku, semua masalah bisa terselesaikan, dan tidak akan pernah muncul lagi masalah-masalah yang baru.

Setelah beberapa jam aku duduk di angkutan umum, aku telah sampai di komplek perumahan rumah Siwon, satu persatu kusisiri rumah-rumah. Sungguh, tidak ada satu rumah yang jelek. Semuanya elite-elite, benar-benar mengagumkan, bagaikan sebuah istana. Sampai pada akhirnya aku menemukan sebuah rumah, dari semua yang aku lihat, rumah ini yang paling besar, paling mewah, paling bagus, dan paling luas. Setelah aku amati, rupanya ini rumah Siwon. Yak, tidak salah lagi, alamatnya sama persis dengan yang ada di kartu nama yang sedang ku pegang ini. Aku mulai memencet tombol bel yang ada di pagar rumah ini. Tak berapa lama datanglah 2 satpam dihadapanku.

"Permisi, benarkah ini rumah Choi Kangin-sshi?" kataku

"Ne, ada perlu apa?" kata Yesung salah satu dari satpam itu, aku melihat namanya dipakaiannya

"Aku ada perlu dengan beliau, bisakah aku bertemu dengannya?"

"Apa kau ada janji dengan beliau?" kata Eunhyuk, satpam lainnya

"Kemarin aku sudah menghubunginya" kataku

"Benarkah? Tunggu sebentar"

"Hyaa kenapa susah sekali bertemu dengannya?"

"Dia orang terpenting se Asia. Orang sembarangan tidak bisa menemuinya" kata Yesung

"Masuklah, tuan besar sudah mengijinkan" kata Eunhyuk

"Ne, gomawo" kataku sedikit sinis pada kedua satpam yang sedikit menyebalkan ini

Sesampainya didalam aku sudah disambut oleh kedua orang tua Siwon. Kesan pertama setelah aku memasuki rumahnya adalah WOW. Rumahnya begitu bagus, sangat luas, barang-barangnya juga barang-barang mahal, barang-barang yang bermerek.

"Annyeonghaseyo, naneun Kim Kibum imnida" sapaku pada kedua orang tua Siwon

"Aku Choi Kangin appa Siwon"

"Aku Kim Chullie, eomma Siwon. Tapi biasanya orang-orang memanggilku Ny. Choi Chullie"

"Kau pasti Kim Kibum dari Kyunghee Unuversity kan?" kata appa Siwon

"Ne"

"Kau benar-benar wanita yang manis, apakah kau yang dimaksud inspirasi Siwon dalam memilih kejuruan?" tanya eomma Siwon

"Ah benarkah? Aku tidak tahu, apakah dia masuk hukum karena aku?"

"Ne, padahal dia itu anak yang malas, dia tidak menyukai apapun yang bersangkutan dengan hal-hal yang berat, apa lagi hukum. Haha kau benar-benar merubahnya, selamat, kami yang sudah 26 tahun mendidiknya sudah kewalahan, tidak bisa merubah sikapnya itu" kata appa Siwon

"Iya, kamu pasti benar-benar spesial dimata Siwon" eomma Siwon menimpali

Apa, sebegitu spesialnya kah aku dimatanya? Sampai aku bisa merubah kebiasaan buruknya yang orang tuanya sendiripun tak bisa melakukannya. Aku tak habis pikir, apa istimewanya diriku. Apa menariknya diriku.. sampai-sampai bisa membuat Siwon begitu tergila-gila. Padahal masih banyak wanita yang lebih cantik diluar sana, lebih kaya, lebih segalanya dibandingkan dariku. Kenapa harus aku?

"Oh permisi, bisakah aku bertemu dengan Siwon?" kataku

"Tentu saja. Mari saya antar, oh ya dari kemarin, dia belum keluar kamar, dia belum makan, tolong bujuk dia untuk makan. Keadaannya sangat kacau, tolong bantu kami" kata eomma Siwon

Setelah sampai didepan kamar Siwon, eomma Siwon meninggalkanku, aku segera mengatur nafas agar aku bisa sedikit lebih tenang saat memasuki kamarnya. Pelan-pelan kubuka engsel pintu. Untunglah, tidak dikunci.

To Be Continued...

Whoaaaaa bagaimana FFnya chingudeeeuuuul? Author maklum koook.. sangat sangat sangat maklum, di FF ini masih buuuanyak banget kekurangannya, makanya author minta kritik dan sarannya ya .. apa aja deh, diterima dengan lapang dada kok.. hehe jangan takut ataupun malas buat RCL ya.. jebaaaal..

Mohon dengan sangat jangan jadi silent reader ya.. bukan apa apa sih, cuma admin sedikit malu.. ntar ngiranya FF ini udah bagus lagi. padahal kan masih jaaaaauuuuuuh banget. iyakan? setuju kaaan? makanya adminnya diberi masukan yaaa? Okeee? Makasiiiiih :)

Kamsahamnida ... *bow bow bow

Annyeonghaseyo!


End file.
